Alan Albright
Alan Albright is an African American teenager who has the ability to a Pyronite form. His first appearance is in the Ben 10: Alien Force episode, "Everybody Talks About The Weather". Little explaination is given as to his ability to transform, but when commenting on his ability to fly, Albright suggests that he has not had his powers for long. History Alan is the son of an unnamed Plumber, from whom he inherited the Plumber Badge that he wears on his chest. As a result, when Alan transforms into a Pyronite, the Badge remains visible on his chest. Because the badge is visually identical to the Omnitrix symbol, Alan bears a strong resemblance to Ben Tennyson's former Heatblast transformation. When Ben Tennyson first encounters Alan, he is being pursued by the local police, being falsely accused of being responsible for a recent strain of arson. It is safe to assume that his ability to transform into an alien is common knowledge in the town. Alan is later cleared of these accusations with the help of Ben Tennyson. While clearing his name, Alan assists Ben and Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin in defeating DNAlien's invasion force. The DNAliens were attempting to modify the local weather conditions to be more hospitable (forcing an extremely cold climate shift), and were using Freeze Rays to capture any invaders who approached. In his Pyronite form, Alan was immune to a single DNAlien's ray, but he seemed concerned when multiple aliens showed up. It should be noted that Ben Tennyson, as Swampfire, was able to thaw himself out from the freezing effects, but was not outright immune. Although Alan is invited to join Ben Tennyson and the others, he turns down the offer to protect the town from any remaining DNAliens that might have survived the defeat at the weather station. He promises, however, that he will be available if Ben ever requires his assistance, alluding to a later appearance. Alan reappears in "War of the Worlds pt. 2" second season finale, and assists Ben in the fight against the Highbreed invasion. At the end of the episode, he becomes one of Max's pupils. Alan appears in episode "Vengence of Vilgax pt. 1" , who was on a Plumbers training mission when Max tells them of Vilgax's arrival on Earth and told them that "this is not a training mission." Personality Relationships Ben Tennyson : Main Article: Ben Tennyson (Alien Force) Gwen Tennyson : Main Article: Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force) Kevin Levin : Main Article: Kevin Levin (Alien Force) Powers and Abilities form.]] Alan's Pyronite heritage allows him to assume the form of a Pyronite, Heatblast's species. Alan is inexperienced with the use of his abilities in the episode "Everybody Talks About The Weather." Though he does display many of the abilities displayed by Ben Tennyson when he possessed the Omnitrix when he was ten years old. This includes the ability to manipulate flame from his body, using it as attacks as well as for flight. Although Alan claims that he is not experienced with flying yet, he is able to put up a good fight against an airborne Ben Tennyson as Jetray, an alien form designed for aerial combat. Alan later improves on his flying capabilities when he is taught to 'surf' through the air on a piece of rock by Ben. Category:Alien Force Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pyronites Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Plumbers Category:Ultimate Alien Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Alan Albright Images